Terminator Genisys: Forbidden Love
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: (1973-1984) What if there was more to Pops and Sarah's story than what was told. What if Pops and Sarah weren't the only ones who were trying to stop Judgment day. What if a Woman from Sarah's past comes back and sides with them. And what if this Woman hides a very dangerous secret. And what will happen when Pops starts to fall in love with this woman. T/M (For adult themes)
1. Chapter 1

''Pops can I go outside?'' Sarah asked, watching as he was trying to fix her small radio. ''No'' He replied, ''It is dark outside, and you could easily be taken by a Terminator if not careful.'' Sarah bit her lip to keep from yelling.

With a fake yawn, she stretched her arms and gave him a small smile. ''It is getting late'' She said, looking around. ''I'm going to go hit the hay.'' She lied, before giving him a hug, which he hesitantly returned. ''Goodnight Sarah.'' He replied, turning back to his work. Sarah smiled it had taken at least 4 days to make him stop calling her Sarah Connor all the time.

Quickly walking farther down the hideout, she went into her room, that used to be her father's work shed. She quickly locked the door and headed for the bedroom window. Looking back she took a deep breath, before opening the window and slowly going through.

Soon she landed on the ground, and gave out a grunt as she fell on her side. With a confident step, she began to walk towards the small forest the surrounded the place. Soon she came to a big clearing and smiled as she saw the stars surrounding the moon. But her smile immediately faded when she heard a twig around, her eyes wide with fear, she could hear footsteps approaching her. Slowly turning around, she felt her body freeze in place as she saw the Terminator that had killed her parents slowly walk out from the shadows and towards her. Without thinking she ran. The Terminator noticed this and quickly ran after her.

''Help!'' She yelled, hoping Pops or someone could hear her pleas. Before she could take another step, she felt herself pinned to the ground, and flipped over. She opened her eyes and saw The Terminator glaring sown at her, his hands slowly morphing into needles. ''Sarah Connor'' It said, in an unemotional filled voice. ''You are terminated.''

But before he could plunge his arm into her. An Arrow grazed his shoulder making him surprised and fall to the ground, his hands morphing back into what they were. Sarah could see the Terminator was having trouble getting up as he saw the Arrow start to leak what looked like Acid. She immediately covered her ears as she heard it screech in pain and shock. Quickly getting up she hid behind a tree, as she watched it fall to the ground.

That's when she noticed a tall figure wearing what looked like armor, and a hood which covered the persons face. She watched as the figure bent down and touched the Terminator. The Terminator looked at the person in shock. Sarah hoping that this hooded person would end it watched as the figure got up and pulled the Arrow from the Terminator's shoulder, as well as some of it's liquid metal.

''Get out of here'' She heard the figure command, she couldn't tell what the gender was since the voice was muffled by her mask. ''Before I kill you.'' Soon enough the Terminator nodded and immediately ran farther into the woods. Sarah watched as the figure slowly turned their head towards her. She immediately ran for the hideout hoping the Person or whatever it was that saved her wouldn't get her,

But it seemed everything was against her as the figure landed in front of her. With a surprised yelp, Sarah fell onto the ground landing on her back side, watching as the figure slowly approached her. Closing her eyes she feared fort he worst but what she got was more surprising. Instead of hurting her the figure gently grabbed her leg, and pulled her pant sleve up.

Opening her eyes she looked and saw the figure looking at an open cut on her leg. She immediately hissed in pain, as the figure dabbed a cloth in the lake and gently dabbed her wound. She was to shocked to say anything, as the Figure wrapped a bandage over her wound. As soon as the figure was done wrapping the bandage around her leg. it stood up and offered her a hand, quickly grabbing their hand she watched as the figure immediately began to walk away, but before it left it turned its head back to her.

''Be careful.'' The person said, before running farther into the woods, leaving a confused and shocked Sarah behind.

Who was this person and why did they save her. And how did they know about Terminator's and what their weaknesses where. Whoever this person was Sarah knew one thing, never judge a book by its cover. With a hesitant step she began to walk back to the hideout, unaware that the figure was watching her...


	2. The Savior

Weeks had past by, since the death of Sarah's parents. The Terminator or now known as Pops had never left the young girl's side. And he wouldn't leave her no matter what. Sarah glanced at him with a small smile, as she leaned against the window to the truck they had stolen.

''Pops, can I ask you a question?'' She asked, slowly sitting up so she could see the road. Pops glanced at her briefly before looking back at the road.

''Yes.'' He simply replied. And Sarah smiled, Pops after only seven weeks with her, had learned to really blend in.

'' Is there by any chance more people who know about Judgment day '' She asked, and Pops frowned, raising an eyebrow at her, watching as she played with his sunglasses.

''What makes you say that?'' He asked, Sarah frowned and bit her lip trying to remember what she had seen. ''Well there was this person who had saved me'' She confessed, receiving a look from Pops. '' you mean When I told you specifically not to wonder out of the hideout?''

Sarah gave him a surprised look, at the way he sounded. It sounded as if he was scolding her. With a sigh she nodded. ''Yes'' She replied, ''I'm sorry.'' Pops hands tightened on the steering wheel. With a sigh he looked at her. He could notice she was waiting for him to yell at her. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why she was so afraid of being yelled at. So with a sigh he looked at her once more, and gave her a sad smile.

''Sarah'' He said softly, surprising her. ''Why are you afraid .'' He asked, glancing at the road at times. At his question she sighed and leaned against the door window once more, refusing to make eye contact with him. ''What are you talking about?'' She lied. Pops gave her a serious yet concerned look. ''I saw you tense when I was about to speak'' He admitted, ''You were afraid I would yell at you, why?'' He asked.

Sarah frowned remembering how many times her father would yell at her. And she remembered how her Father and Sister fought and argued. And she remembered her sister leaving and the next day she knew her sister had been killed in a car accident. So now it had been only her and her parents. Sarah felt guilty for making Pops think she was afraid of him. She knew he was nothing like her father was, he was more gentle and caring towards her than her father ever was, even if he was just a machine.

''M-My father.'' She admitted, and Pops turned and gave her a look. ''He is the reason I have nightmares''. Sarah admitted, ''He is the reason why I'm afraid of big tall men''. She explained, ''And he was the reason my sister left.'' She noticed Pops look and saw nothing but anger and disbelief in his eyes. Pops was fuming he never knew how awful a human could be to his own flesh and blood. But what shocked him most was that Sarah had a sister.

''What happened to your sister?'' He asked, and immediately he noticed the small flicker of light fade from her eyes. ''S-She died.'' Sarah replied her voice cracking. Pops noticed a tear rolling down her cheek and gave her a napkin from the small pantree. ''How did she die?'' He asked, hoping her own father had killed her.

''She died in a car accident.'' Sarah replied, and Pops frowned and bit on his lip. ''How old were you when she died?'' He asked, and Sarah looked out the window not wanting to have him see her cry. ''I was 5 years old.'' She replied. And Pops sighed. '' How old was she?''. And Sarah smiled sadly. ''14.'' She simply replied.

Pops than remembered the Person Sarah was talking about that had saved her. ''So about you're mysterious savior.'' He said, trying to change the subject. ''What did this person look like?'' Sarah furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember. ''I didn't see their face'' She admitted. ''But they did wear a long cloak and battle armor.''

Pops could sense she was leaving something out. ''And what else?' He asked, as he turned the car. ''This person knows how to kill the T-1000.'' She admitted. And Pops eyes immediately widened at her words. ''Then we must find this person.'' He replied, causing Sarah to give him a look, ''Why's that?'' She asked, and Pops gave her a smirk. ''Because someone either than us is trying to stop judgment day.''

Suddenly before Sarah could say anything . The car was suddenly stopped causing Sarah and Pops to look around in sheer surprise. ''What's wrong?'' Sarah asked, as Pops slowly opened his door and stepped out. ''Something is wrong.'' He replied closing the door, as Sarah opened hers. Just before Pops could even open the trunk he was pushed down to the ground by a strong force.

''Pops!'' Sarah yelled, as she saw the T-1000 slam Pops to the ground a couple more times which made the road crack. At hearing Sarah's yell Pops turned his head, as he used his arms to hold the T-1000 back. ''Run Sarah!'' He yelled, causing Sarah not too. ''Now!'' And with that Sarah ran behind a tree watching as Pops fought the T-1000

''Give me the girl!'' The T-1000 screeched, as Pops glared up at him. ''F-Fuck- Y-you -A-Asshole.'' Pops replied, anger in his tone. He watched as the t-1000 turned its hand into a sword, which was now directly aiming for his power cell. But just before the T-1000 could run him through he was thrown back by a massive force.

Finally regaining his balance, Pops stood and saw what appeared to be Sarah's Savior aiming a bow an arrow strait at the T-1000. Without hesitating the Figure let the Arrow graze the T-1000's body, which made it shriek and run off . Just before Pops could even blink, he saw the Figure aiming another arrow at him. Sarah seeing Pops was in trouble quickly ran out from behind the tree and stepped in front of Pops.

''Please don't hurt him!'' She yelled, as Pops slowly stood. ''He wont hurt us.'' Pops watched as the figure tilted its head before lowering the bow. ''Who are you?'' Sarah asked. ''And how do you know about Terminators?''. Before the figure could answer, they ran off. Immediately Pops gave chase, and watched in amazement as the figure jumped over a tree.

''Wait!'' He yelled, as the figure was getting farther and farther away. ''We wont hurt you! We just need to know why you are here!'' But the figure didn't answer as it quickly jumped over the fence catching Pops way off guard.

Turning back to look at him, the Figure placed the bow into a little slot on their back. ''Stay out of my way'' It said, as Sarah finally made it to Pops. ''I don't want Either of you to get hurt.'' it warned, as Pops just stared. ''Protect Sarah for me.'' The figure replied, before disappearing into the darkness. Leaving a confused and shocked Pops and Sarah


	3. The Hunt

''Who was that?'' Sarah questioned. ''How did they know me?'' Pops shrugged, as he climbed back into the truck next to her. ''I have no idea?'' He replied, starting the truck. Sarah raised an eyebrow and frowned. ''I thought you had the ability to scan people?'' She asked.

Pops eyes furrowed as he shook his head. ''I do.'' He answered. ''But for some reason I could not scan this person. Some how they have discovered the ability to hide their appearance from a model 101 terminator such as myself.'' He admitted, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Sarah stared out the window and sighed. Whoever their mysterious savior was. They knew who she was, and they knew about judgement day as well. She was brought out of her thoughts when Pops gently nudged her.

''What?'' She asked, as Pops looked back at the road. ''Was there anyone you know who knew about Judgement day before I arrived?" Pops questioned. Sarah shook her head. ''No,'' She admitted. ''No one besides, you me and our Savior knows.''

''And if our savior almost killed you,'' She paused. ''Doesn't that mean they are a threat?'' Pops glanced at her but thought about what she said, he shook his head. ''No,'' He replied. ''If they meant harm they would have killed you, but they didn't.'' He explained.

''But they almost killed you?!'' Sarah defended, sitting up slightly from the seat. ''They only attacked me because they didn't know I was re-programmed.'' He explained, cutting her off. ''And besides,'' He shrugged. ''This person told me to protect you. Did they not?'', Sarah nodded.

''They did but,'' She paused once more biting her lip. ''I almost lost you.'' Pops frowned, and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. ''Do not worry about me Sarah,'' He smiled awkwardly. ''I will never leave you.''

''But what if I did?'' She asked. ''Then what would I have done?" Pops gave her a look. ''You could've stayed with our savior.'' He smiled. ''They would have protected you.'' Sarah shook her head muttering angrily under her breath at how selfish he was of letting their Savior well ''Her'' Savior kill the only person she sees as a father.

''But, this person knew who I was.'' Sarah whispered. ''How?'' Pops shrugged. ''I have no clue?'' He admitted. Sarah smirked. ''so are we going to find this Savior and get answers, or?" Pops nodded. ''Yes.'' He simply replied. ''We will.''

Sarah beamed. ''Great so when do we start our savior hunt?'' She asked. Pops gave her his own smirk in return. ''Our hunt begins, now.''


	4. AN

Hi im very happy that you guys like my Young Pops x Oc story. But If you have any suggesting's of what you want me to add. PM me or message me in the comments. Don't be afraid to ask.


	5. The Savior's true identity

''So have any idea where my savior could be hiding?'' Sarah asked. Staring impensively at the machine before her, as he checked over the map. ''Based on my calculations. Our savior should be hiding in one of these power plants.'' He simply replied. Pointing to the three locations.

Sarah frowned, her arms resting onto the small table as Pops stared at her. ''Well should we go now?'' She asked. Pops shrugged. ''I don't see why not,'' he replied, placing the map aside. ''But we must not run into the t-1000.''

Sarah nodded in agreement, Before throwing the keys to the motorcyle Pops way, and he caught with cat like reflexes. ''Can I drive?'' She asked, smiling. Pops glared at her. ''No.'' He simply replied. Before turning away and walking to the bike.

Sarah just sighed with an eye roll, before following her guardian.

Meanwhile...

''Get her!'' A man with golden blond hair shouted. Watching as the masked woman took his motorcycle. Several men nodded and surrounded the mysterious woman. Who rolled her eyes and took out her shotgun, her bow and arrow still around her shoulders. Before any of them could blink. She swung the gun at them. Knocking all of them to the ground, out cold. While the other's cracked their knuckles ready for a fight.

''Do we really have to do this?'' The woman whispered, with a groan. Before she hopped of the bike, and grabbed the nearest man and smashed him head first into the nearest tree. ''You little bitch!'' One yelled, trying to grab her. But to his shock she grabbed his punch and twisted his arm. Making him cry out in sever pain, as she bent his arm. Seeing he was distracted, she pinned him to the ground and punching him in his face knocking him out.

She slowly turned her head, to see the man who called out the others to help, looking at her with fear and shock. ''Still need you're bike?'' She asked, smirking as he immediately shook his head. ''No,'' He said. ''Take it.'' With a satisfied smile. She hopped back onto the bike after placing the key into the ignition and started it before driving off. Leaving the shocked man and the other's groaning in pain or knocked out.

Meanwhile...

''Are we almost there!'' Sarah yelled, so Pops could hear her over the wind. ''Yes,'' He replied. ''We are close.'' Just as they were about to turn. Sarah spotted the mysterious savior, riding a bike heading their way. ''Pops!,'' She yelled. ''I see them.'' Pops noticed the savior was passing by them. The savior looked at Sarah with sad eyes, before they slowly turned their head. Pops immediately turned, causing Sarah to grip around his waist very tightly as the bike screeched before he drove off after their savior.

''Pops!'' Sarah screamed. ''What are you doing?'' Pops didn't answer her as he pulled out his Uzi 9mm, and shot at the Bike tires. Causing the Savior to give out a shocked yelp as they fell onto the ground as the bike stopped moving. ''Pops!,'' Sarah shouted. As he stopped the bike. ''You hurt them!''

Before Pops could say anything. Sarah ran off the bike and to the savior. Who weakly got up and dusted themselves off, grabbing their gun, but was stopped by Pops shouting. ''I wouldn't do that if I were you!.'' Pops yelled. Causing the Savior to stop grabbing the gun and slowly glance at them, seeing Pops aiming his Uzi at them.

''Neither would I.'' The savior replied. Before slowly turning to face them and slowly pulling down their mask and hood revealing a young woman with long blond hair and forest green eyes. Sarah's eye's went wide and her body felt numb as she looked at the woman in shock. ''Emma?''


	6. The savior's fall

**Hi Thanks for all of you who are reading this story. And great news I will try to update frequently everyday. And this is my first Terminator X Oc love story. And for those who like these three actors choose one of them to be the appearance of Emma. Actresses-Jennifer Morrison, Elizabeth Olsen, Nina Dobrev. And please message me in the comments of what you want to see between Young Pops and Emma.**

''Emma?'' Sarah asked. Staring at the woman before her, as Pops remained quiet and still. Knowing both Emma and Sarah needed a moment. ''Hi Sis.'' Emma smiled, Slowly making her way towards her little sister. But Sarah shook her head, her once beautiful hopeful eyes, brimming with tears.

''No!'' She yelled, her voice filled with anger. ''You were killed! we saw you die on the news!'' Emma reached out to her but Sarah shook her off. ''No!'' She screamed. ''I thought I lost you! And now this happens!''

Emma sighed, sharing a quick glance at the Terminator next to her little sister. A Terminator she did not trust. The Terminator with the exact same face as her old foe. The 1984 Terminator that had been sent to kill her sister. Of course she knew the stories. That's why she left her sister and parents.

''Sarah I,'' She paused. Not knowing what to say. As Sarah glared up at her. And Pops stared at her threw his 'Gargoyles'. Emma could catch the hint of the small flicker of red in his eye but shook it off, as she placed the bike back into it's standing position.

''I'm sorry,'' She whispered. But Sarah could tell she was holding something back, and angrily marched back to the motorcycle and climbing on top of It. Emma sighed, as she slowly approached the Terminator, her hands gripping tightly to the bike.

''Make sure she's ok.'' Emma whispered, Pops nodded and made his way back over to the bike. Emma watched as he knelt down and gave her sister a comforting hug, knowing all the pain Emma had put her sister through.

With a pained sigh, Emma hopped on her bike and drove up next to them. Before she placed her mask back on. ''Ready?'' She asked. Pops nodded, placing Sarah in front of him as Emma rolled her eyes. And drove off, Pops and Sarah right behind her.

20 minutes later, they finally arrived at the small hideout. Slowly getting off Emma made her way over to the door and pulled it open, not watching as Pops and Sarah followed her. As she made her way inside she recognized all the stuff her father used to do with her and Sarah. Well her step-father. But she never told Sarah that their real father was killed in Vietnam. She knew Sarah would never handle the truth so she told her that Thomas was their father.

As she slowly looked around she noticed her father's small desk and Sarah's old radio. With a smile she lifted the old machine and placed the tape that had the music 'Burning third degree' She kept it playing as she watched Sarah sit onto the small couch and turn the small TV on, as Pops kept and eye on their surroundings.

With a small hesitance, Emma made her way slowly to the young Terminator, watching as he lifted his gun as he heard a small crack outside. With an eye roll she slowly placed a hand onto the barrel part of the gun and lowered it.

''It's just a squirrel,'' She stated. Causing Pops to lift a eyebrow at her. ''What's a squirrel?'' He asked, causing Emma to roll her eyes. Of course he didn't know what a squirrel was. Man he was dumber than a dog.

''A squirrel is a type of chipmunk.'' She replied. ''It feeds on nuts or garbage.'' Pops considered her for a moment as he lowered the gun even more. ''Thank...You.'' he slowly replied. Emma rolled her eyes, ignoring the terminator as she made her way over to her sister.

But was shocked to find her asleep. Probably tiered out from all the meeting her again and the crying, and the yelling and blaming her for stuff. Which Emma painfully understood. Just as she was going to grab her sister, a hand seized hers. Causing Emma to hurl her foot hitting something hard.

''What the fuck!'' She whispered. Trying not to wake her sister. Turning around she saw Pops hand on her leg, which was right on his waist. ''Let me go!'' She whispered. Slowly Pops let her go, and slowly picked Sarah up.

''Let my sister go.'' Emma demanded. She knew how these things worked. What they were programmed to do, she knew all their little tricks. But this T-800 wasn't getting past her so easily. She knew what happened in the alternate timeline. She knew how her sister felt after losing Kyle. And now she knew she was just like her sister from the alternate timeline.

She was built to be ruthless towards the bastards, to the machines. To the things that took her parents away. And the very thing that was protecting her sister. Emma's soft side kept telling her that Pops wasn't like the other T-800 she had encountered, and he was re-programmed. But Emma's prideful side promptly squashed her soft side. As she remembered That this young T-800 looked exactly like the one her sister killed. Same face, same unemotional face, same sunglasses, same hairstyle.

''I'm afraid I cannot,'' Pops whispered. ''She is 100% needing the energy stored in her body for tomorrow.'' Emma groaned. As He began speaking just like a machine would. With a unsatisfied groan she waved him off and angrily laid onto the couch and fell asleep. Not even bothering to cover herself with anything.


	7. Untustworthy

**Hi guys just so you are not confused as to why Emma hates Pops. Because Young Pops looks exactly like the evil 1984 T-800. The only difference both of them have completely different missions. And Please ask me what you would love to happen in the story. Like I could add some (T1-T2) Stuff or similar things...**

Emma woke with a start as she heard the sound of a gunshot echo across the hideout. With a groan she opened her eyes, and got up stretching before she slowly entered the living room. She noticed something move from outside the window. Stepping closer her eyes darkened when she saw Pops carrying what looked to be a dead squirrel.

''What the hell were you doing?'' She demanded, watching as Pops threw the dead squirrel outside. ''Protecting Sarah and you.'' Pops replied. Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms around her as Pops stood still waiting for her to speak.

''It was a damn squirrel!'' She yelled. ''How is a little fucking chipmunk going to hurt us?'' Pops shrugged, before both Emma's and his head's turned to see Sarah walking down the stairs. ''What was the sound?'' She asked tiredly. ''Was that a gunshot?''

Emma nodded. ''It was.'' She replied bitterly. Sarah frowned looking between her and Pops. ''Pops, what did you kill?'' She asked. ''A squirrel.'' He replied. Emma sighed before walking towards her sister. ''Sarah about yesterday I-'' she tried to say but was stopped by Sarah hugging her close.

''It's ok,'' She smiled. ''I missed you, sis.'' Emma smiled before letting her go, but still keeping a sharp eye on the Terminator. ''You hungry?'' She asked. Sarah nodded and sat down at the table as Emma and Pops prepared the food.

As Emma reached to grab the plate's, a hand sized hers once again causing her to immediately tear her arm from Pops grasp. ''Don't do that!'' She warned, her hand inches away from the knives. Pops tilted his head curiously as Emma began making pancakes.

''What are doing?'' He questioned. Emma ignored him and placed the pancake onto Sarah's plate as well as some bacon and Eggs. ''Thanks, Sis.'' Sarah smiled. As Emma nodded before taking the only seat next to Sarah.

There was no way in hell was she going to trust this thing this Terminator. Especially not near her Sister, she knew what he did in the other timeline. He killed everyone Sarah ever loved. Their mother, Ginger, Matt and most of all Kyle Reese. With a sigh she noticed Pops sit next to her as he watched Sarah eat.

''So Emma where were you all this time?'' Sarah asked. Pops looked at Emma intrigued as Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. ''Nowhere.'' She lied. ''Just out.'' Sarah and Pops glanced at one another knowing she was hiding something. But Sarah just sighed and walked out of the room. Leaving her sister and her Protector alone.

As soon as Sarah was out of sight, Emma looked at Pops with an emotionless face. ''You might have fooled her but not me,'' She said. Catching Pops way off guard as he turned to look at her with a surprise look

. ''I know you.'' Emma growled. ''I know you too, Emma.'' Pops replied. Emma just growled before leaving the room to follow Sarah as Pops stayed in the kitchen alone. Waiting for either of them to return.


	8. Please read

**Hi to all the readers. I really need some help. You see I want to make this Pops x Emma story more like a (T1-T2) Mixed together. As you can see so far Emma is kind of like the Sarah from T2. But I need some ideas for Romance between Pops and Emma since you know Emma hates Pops right now. Like message me in the comments below and maybe I could add a little twist where Emma and Pops accidently end up going to 1984 but the alternate 1984 where (Old Arnold) doesn't show up. And Emma and Pops have to stop the other (Evil Arnold) from hurting Sarah. so thanks again if you are reading this.**

 **Ps: should I write a story where Pops never saved Sarah but Robin (Sarah's sister saved her) And Pops could be the terminator sent back to kill Sarah along with the t-1000.**


	9. Resetting Cpu

As Emma finally made it to Sarah's room, she opened the door and closed it. Her attention was drawn by a simple annoyed groan. She looked to see Sarah staring angrily at her broken pencil. Before to Emma's surprise, Sarah threw the pencil across the room, nearly hitting Emma in the process. Sarah caught sigh of her sister, and got up from their father's old desk.

''What's wrong?'' Emma simply asked. As Sarah wrapped her little arms around her, her eyes brimming with tears and staining Emma's jacket. ''I miss them,'' She sobbed. Emma now understood what this was about. She missed their parents. And it pained Emma to see her little sister in such a bad state.

''Sarah,'' She whispered. ''I miss them too. but the past is in the past. and we must face our future.'' Emma explained. Slowly Sarah's tears began to decrease as Emma wrapped her arms around her protectively.

While Emma was only 17, Sarah was 9. And Emma knew from experience that losing parents was difficult, especially after their real father died. As Emma held Sarah, Pops took this moment to open the door.

Emma saw him, she held her sister even tighter against her, as Pops approached. She was not going to let this _'thing'_ touch her sister. She knew what Kyle had always said about _'Them'_ the machines. She could always her his voice in her head.

 _'' It cant be bargained with. It cant be reasoned with, It doesn't feel pity nor remorse nor fear . And it will not stop ever until you are dead.''_

Emma froze when she remembered what Kyle had said, before he was killed. She looked up and saw Pops was only seven inches away from Sarah, causing her to glare at him. She didn't trust this, this ' _Thing'._ She didn't like the idea, of her sister being protected by _'The killing_ machine'. She didn't like Sarah calling him ' _Pops'_ when he really was supposed to be called an _'it'._

''Sarah,'' Pops chipped in, interrupting Emma's thoughts. ''It is time for you're training.'' Emma frowned when she saw Sarah's eyes shine brightly, and how quickly she was to leave her arms and follow the machine out the door.

Emma cursed. Before quickly making her way after her Sister and the machine. As she headed out the back door, she saw no sign of Pops nor Sarah. Immediately anger began to rise from her chest. That's when a scream, made Emma charge into the woods.

''Sarah!'' she yelled, hoping Pops hadn't hurt her. But as she pushed her way threw the tall bushes. She saw Sarah laughing at Pops for some reason. Quickly making her way from the bushes she glared at Pops.

''What happened?'' She demanded. Sarah stopped laughing for a moment, trying to catch her breath, as Pops stood emotionless as ever. ''Show her pops.' Sarah laughed. Emma frowned when she saw some kind of purple substance in Pops face. Deep down Emma wanted to join in her sister's laughter but Kyle's voice always stopped her.

''Very funny.'' Emma said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Before Sarah suddenly grabbed her sister's arm. ''What?'' She asked. Sarah motioned to Pops to tell her something. Crossing her arms over her chest Emma watched as Pops sat down onto the bench he had made.

''Sarah would like for you to help reset my Cpu,'' Pops explained. ''I cannot learn the basics of Human life. or the basics of fitting in without it.'' Emma sighed. But nodded.

''Fine,'' she grumbled. ''Follow me.'' Pops stood, and followed, Sarah immediately following. As they made their way back into the hideout. Emma ordered for Pops to sit in front of the mirror so he could see what she was doing.

Soon enough Pops sat in the chair. ''So you can learn...to be more human?'' Emma asked. As she took of his leather jacket.

'' My CPU is a neural-net processor... a learning computer. But Skynet presets the switch to "read-only" when we are sent out alone.'' Emma frowned at him but kept doing what she was meant to , as Sarah watched. '' Doesn't want you thinking too much, huh?'' Emma growled. ''No,'' was Pops simple reply.

Soon enough Pops began to explain the basics of resetting his Cpu. Emma did as he instructed and cut into his head, and pulled open the cover protecting the Cpu.

'' Hold the CPU by its base tab. pull.'' Pops said. Emma immediately pulled it out, Pops once light eyes blackened as he was shut off. Emma studied the small chip, before walking over to one of the desks, and placing it upon the desk, as Sarah checked Pops out.

Quickly and without any emotion, Emma grabbed one of the hammers from the tool box and looked back at the Cpu.

''Can you see the pin switch?'' Sarah asked. Before her eyes widened in realization of what Emma was about to do, quickly running over she covered the cpu with her hand.

''No!'' she screamed, just as Emma brought the hammer down to finish Pops but stopped, to avoid hurting her sister . ''Out of the way,Sarah.'' She breathed. Sarah shook her head angrily, her hand still covering the Cpu.

''Don't kill him.'' She pleaded. Emma frowned, and shook her head. Her eyes filled with anger and betrayal.

''It, Sarah. Not him. It.'' she growled. Remembering that was what Sarah had said to John in the alternate timeline.

''Alright, it! We need it! Sarah replied. Emma shook her head, her hand holding the hammer tightly.

''I don't trust it! These things are hard to kill, Sarah, believe me, I know. We may never have this opportunity again. so move.'' She demanded.

''Look, Sis.'' Sarah growled. ''he's my friend. he saved me from the t-1000. he told me he would protect me. and here you are trying to kill him!'' She yelled. ''And if you wont see the humanity in him than nobody else will.'' With hesitance Sarah uncovered the chip.

Emma had taken in what Sarah said about _'It'_ Before she swung the hammer down. Causing Sarah to close her eyes. But the hammer missed the CPu and landed on the table creating a loud bang. Sarah opened her eyes, to see the Cpu not damaged. and looked at Emma with surprise.

''Fine,'' She said. ''Have it you're way.'' Emma dropped the hammer, and angrily made her way over to the wall, watching as Sarah inserted the chip back into the machines head.

Pops eyes blinked as he was given new a data. ''Was there a problem?'' He asked. And Emma could see Pops glance at her right as he said it. Sarah shook her head. ''No problem. None what's so ever.''


	10. Surprise

**A/N Have to read. So you wont get confused. So in this chapter Pops will act a whole lot differently as he did in the movie. Because now he is on learning mode, and I always wanted a bad boy Terminator. But in my own special way.**

It was now nearing ten O'clock. Sarah had fallen asleep. Emma on the other hand stayed up, staring at the machine not trusting it as it looked out the small window looking for danger. She was tired, she could feel it, she tried to stifle a yawn but didn't go unnoticed by the machine. Slowly turning his head, Pops slowly made his way towards her and Sarah. Causing Emma to grasp the gun hidden in her jacket. But she briefly let it out of her grasp, leaving two fingers on it, as Pops stopped in his tracks. She fully expected him to say her body needed rest, so she could have enough energy she needed for tomorrow, but she never expected what happened next.

''Why don't you trust me?'' He asked. ''Cause it seems you are always trying to find ways to kill me.'' Emma was shocked by his comment, as Pops smirked deviously and leaned against the truck, raising a eyebrow.

''What makes you say that?'' She asked, standing up. ''Well,'' He paused. '' You tried to smash my Cpu. and by the look of things you are really pissed off.'' Emma saw the corner of Pop's mouth twitch as she studied him.

''Well, that may have to with my sister having a fucking terminator as a protector.'' Pops shook his head, before to Emma's shock pinned her up against the truck. ''I was sent to protect her and I will not stop.'' He growled. Emma tried to hide the shock that rose up in her, as Pops face was inched from her own.

''Careful, Connor,'' He growled. Causing Emma to shudder as she felt his hot breath next to her neck. ''Unless you want to hurt you're sister.'' Emma just glared at him, before angrily making her way to Sarah, and laying next to her.

She watched as Pops hovered over them smirking, she tightly held her sister towards her, as Pops sat down, so he could talk to Emma.

''Don't underestimate me, Connor,'' he growled. '' You have no idea what I'm capable of.'' Emma just frowned. As Pops stood up and walked away. Man they really shouldn't have activated that fucking learning setting


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi As you know Pops is kind of a know at all now (Aka Bad boy) And I need help I will be making a sequel called: Reset the Future (The second book) Which will be based off Terminator Genisys And I need all of your help for Pops form at the end. Aka if you haven't seen Terminator Genisys this is a Spoiler warning. As you know Before Pops could die John had thrown him into the liquid metal stuff and gave him the ability to change form like his appearance and such.**

 **Choose from one of these actor's for Pops Appearance.**

 **Arnold Schwarzenegger ( The same grey hair look) or Young 37 year old Arnold**

 **Or Colin O'Donouge: He plays Captain Hook in my favorite TV Show Once Upon A Time.**

 **Or Josh dallas**

 **I will be updating sometime tomorrow cause I'm busy with other stuff and please leave comments for Pops look.**


	12. Shocking Discovery

''Emma?'' Sarah asked, walking back into the hideout. ''She's right here!'' Pops replied, turning to face the girl, as Emma was busy drawing a map. ''How long are you staying?''

Emma froze, her pencil cracked. Causing Pops to turn and raise a eyebrow at the frozen woman. ''I don't know,'' She replied, placing the broken pencil down. As she stared down at the map she made of Los Angeles.

''What do you mean by that!?"Sarah demanded. Emma shrugged, as she traced her finger over where the led had broken. ''I think you would be safer with me,'' She admitted, ''In New York.''

Sarah froze, her eyes burning with rage. ''What do you mean by safer?'' She asked. Pops watched as Emma stood and looked down at her sister. ''It means we leave the machine here.'' She replied, before marching out and grabbing her walkie-Talkie.

As soon as she made it to one of the small benches in the forest, she took out the map of Los Angeles and studied it. That's when she heard the buzz on her walkie-talkie and frowned.

''Emma!'' Sarah yelled, over the line. But Emma didn't answer and kept on studying the map, unaware that Pops had followed her. ''Emma!'' Sarah yelled again causing Emma to turn the walkie- Talkie off.

''You're making a mistake,'' Pops said, causing Emma to roll her eyes. ''I don't want to talk to you about this, machine.'' She growled, Pops just shook his head and sat beside her.

''Don't listen to me listen to you're sister,'' He defended, before pulling out a small necklace from his jacket. ''She this might remind you what you're leaving behind.'' Emma slowly took the necklace from his hand and glared at him.

''Sarah is my family,'' Emma replied. ''And I am taking her somewhere she is safe. Somewhere without you.'' Pops just sighed and glared at her.

''What are you apart of, Connor?'' Pops asked. Emma rolled her eyes at the nickname but glared at him. ''Besides being with Sarah. I don't think I've ever been apart of anything.'' She admitted.

''But you could be.'' Pops said, causing Emma to angrily stuff the necklace in her pocket. ''Look when I was a kid I ran away. It's just what I did.'' She growled. ''Do you care about anyone in this family?'' Pops growled. Emma glared at him.

''Of course I care!'' She angrily replied. ''I just have to do what's right for me and...'' The next words died in Emma's throat as she saw a the barn start to glow blue, Pops turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

''What the hell is that?'' Emma asked. Pops shrugged. ''I have no idea.'' he replied, as Emma slowly got up and started heading towards the barn. ''I'm checking this fucking thing out.''

''Connor wait!'' Pops yelled, running after her. ''Wait!'' As soon as they arrived. Pops ran to Emma's side. ''What ever the hell is going on in there. It cant be good.'' Pops stated. As Emma rolled her eyes, and kept walking to the barn.

But Pops grabbed her arm tightly, causing Emma to glare at him, as the barn doors started to shake violently.

''We have to get out of here.'' Pops replied, trying to pull Emma away. ''Not until we find a way to stop what's happening in there!'' Emma yelled, wincing as Pops grip tightened. '' You have a gun with you?" he asked, causing Emma to shake her head.

''Then we're not bloody hell messing with any of this shit!'' Pops yelled, pulling her arm. ''Let's go.'' Before Emma or Pops could move, the barn doors opened causing Emma and Pops to fall, as the beam pulled them in.

As they were falling towards some kind of beam, Pops grabbed the nearest corner of the wall to the barn, and grabbed Emma's hand. ''Hold on!'' Pops yelled, as Emma screamed, trying not to lose her grip on his hand.

''I cant!'' She screamed, before losing her grip on Pop's arm and falling into the beam. Pops stared down in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

''I didn't get sent back for this shit!'' he said, before letting go of the wall and falling straight into the beam with Emma.

Later...

Emma groaned as she hit the ground, Pops falling right beside her. Emma slowly got up and looked around her eyes wide. ''No,'' She whispered, As Pops stood up.

''It appears we got sent forward in time,'' He explained. Causing Emma to roll her eyes. ''Yeah I got that Sherlock,'' Emma growled.

Pops just rolled his eyes. ''Any question is when.'' Emma turned her head and felt her body freeze and slowly walked up to the buildings side.

''Connor?'' Pops asked, following her. As she stared at the picture of a missing dog on a tree. ''I think I have a pretty good idea .'' She replied. Pops looked to where she was pointing and froze at what the date said.

''May 12, 1984, Los Angeles.'' Emma whispered, sharing a shocked look with Pops as they stared at the paper.


	13. Alternate Timelines

''I suppose we're lucky we didn't wind up in anything else in this time,'' Pops stated. As Emma was busy reloading her gun. ''We could have appeared right where the 1984 T-800 was supposed to land.''

''Why are you reloding that now?'' Pops asked. As he watched Emma reloading her gun. ''Just in case I need to use it.'' She replied bitterly. ''And either than that we're trapped in the future. I should have left with Sarah just as I found her. This is exactly something that does not happen in New York.''

Pops just smirked. ''On the bright side. realistate is more reasonable here. I can understand you're frustrated. So...any ideas of how to get back to 1973?'' Emma just rolled her eyes and disbelief.

''How would I know how to get back to 1973?'' Emma snapped. ''Who do I look like Marty Mcfly.'' Pops gave her a confused look. ''Marty mc who?'' Emma rolled her eyes.

''The kid with the lighting and the dolorine,'' Emma explained. ''And they go back in time.'' Pops cut her off. ''Is he some kind of Terminator?'' Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. ''No! Marty Mcfly is not a Terminator he's...'' Emma paused. Knowing Pops was getting more and more confused.

''Never mind.'' She replied. ''Let's just go before...'' Emma paused. As she heard familiar voices talking and laughing. ''Before what?'' Pops asked. Approaching the frozen girl.

''That.'' She pointed out. Pops looked ahead and glared as he saw the 1984 T-800 walking over to the three punks, nude. ''It will be fine,'' Pops explained. ''Besides my older self will take care of him.'' Emma frowned as she watched the scene.

''I don't think he will,'' She replied. ''Look.'' Pops smirk faded as soon as he saw the T-800 grab the punks, throwing one into the gate, while jamming his whole fist into the leader and pulling out the man's heart, making Emma look away in disgust.

''Something's wrong,'' Pops frowned. ''I should be there. I should have saved those three idiots.'' Emma watched as The T-800 began putting the man's clothes on. ''We're in an alternate timeline,'' Emma explained. ''Which means you don't exist.''

Emma began to walk over the T-800 her gun drawn, when Pops pulled her back. ''What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!'' He demanded. ''Saving People, that's what.'' Emma growled. As Pops held her more tightly.

''You cant change anything, Connor.'' He explained. ''Everything always has a butterfly effect.'' Emma frowned but nodded. ''First thing's first.'' Pops said. ''we need to find some clothes.''

''We have clothes.'' Emma stated, watching as the T-800 walked away. ''apparently 70's clothes, or 70's jackets don't appeal in the 80's no do they, Connor?''

Emma just growled and rolled her eyes, before her eyes saw a sign of a small shop. ''We can get our clothes from there.'' She said, pointing to the shop. ''Good eye, Connor,'' Pops admitted. ''Let's go.''

Later...

''Come on, Connor,'' Pops said, as he leaned up against the wall. ''Let's have a look.'' Emma came I out from the woman's bathroom painfully tugging at her new leather clothing.

Pops smirked, and eyed her up and down. ''Now that's more better.'' Emma just rolled her eyes. ''Is this even nessacary?'' She asked. Pops nodded. ''Of course it is, darling.'' He smirked. ''Now let's follow the T-800's trail and see where he goes.''


	14. Chapter 14

''So, what do we do now?'' Emma asked, as she and Pops exited the shop. Pops shrugged, as he analyzed the town. ''Well Connor, Pops began, as he leaned against the wall smirking devilsy. ''You seem to know a lot about other timelines. Any idea where the other T-800 could be hiding.

Emma glared at him, but nodded. ''Technor,'' She replied, before swiftly walking towards the town, Pops hot on her heels. ''Why Tenchnor?'' Pops whispered, as Emma rolled her eyes. ''Cause that's where my sister and Kyle meet.''

A/N Heys guys sorry for the short chapter I am very busy today I will try to make longer chapter tomorrow. Where Pops and Emma meet Kyle and Sarah


	15. Chapter 15

''Are you sure this is the right place?'' Pops questioned, as they appeared in front of the only gun shop in town. ''Positive,'' Emma remarked, before slowly entering into the small shop, to see the shop owner, glaring down a the news paper he was reading, before he looked at them.

''What can I get you?'' he asked, as Emma and Pops looked around. ''Nothing. We're just looking around.'' She smiled, before following Pops into the back, as the clerk just rolled his eyes and continued to read the newspaper.

''What are we even doing here?'' Pops asked, as he looked at all the different types of guns, as Emma rolled her eyes. ''To get weapons,'' She simply replied. ''Now move it before...'' What ever Emma was about to say next died in her throat as she noticed who had just entered the shop, quickly she grabbed Pops arm and pulled him behind a desk.

''What are you doing?'' He asked, as Emma just rolled her eyes and moved his head so he could see who has just walked in. ''The Terminator,'' he whispered. As he watched the T-800 look at all the different types of guns on the wall behind the counter.

''What can I get you?'' The clerk asked, as Emma and Pops silently watched. The T-800 looked up and studied the guns.

''the Remington 1100 Autoloader.'' The T-800 said, watching as the clerk pulled the large gun from the wall, and onto the counter. ''Anything else?'' The clerk sighed.

'' A phased plasma pulse-laser in the forty watt range.'' The T-800 asked, the Clerk shook his head, as Emma and Pops made way for the back.

''Just what you see, pal.'' The clerk smirked, indicating the display case and wall racks with a minimal gesture.

''The Uzi 9 millimeter,'' The t-800 asked, the clerk smiled, grabbing the gun, as Emma and Pops watched from the secret door they had snuck into.

''You know your weapons, buddy.'' The clerk admitted, as Emma glared at the t-800 watching as he examined the gun.

''Any one of them's ideal for home defense. Which'll it be?'' The clerk asked, as the t-800 lifted the gun and looked through the target. ''All.'' He simply replied, causing the clerk to grin. 

''Maybe I'll close early. Cash or charge?'' The clerk asked, digging into the pile of papers, as the t-800 took a bullet from the box on the counter. ''Idiot,'' Emma mutered.

''Hey!'' The clerk yelled, causing Emma and Pops to look at him. ''You cant do that.'' Emma watched in horror as the t-800 calmly loaded the gun and aimed in right at the clerk. ''Wrong.''

Emma closed her eyes as soon as she saw the clerk fall dead onto the ground. ''What do we do now?'' Pops asked, as the t-800 walked out with some of the guns. ''We go to technor.''


	16. Chapter 16

''So what exactly is your plan, Connor?'' Pops asked, smirking as they finally took their seats in Technoir. The music was pumping and the smoke covered the room, and it made Emma sick to see spit flying out of drunk people's mouths.

''Stop the T-800 from killing, Reese.'' Emma replied simply, as she took another swig of her drink, as Pops just sighed, and looked around.

''We cant change anything, Connor.'' He reminded her, causing her to roll her eyes, and slam the cup down.

''I don't care what you think, bastard!'' She exclaimed, making some people who were sitting near them look at her in shock and fear. ''We are in another fucking timeline! So what we change wont affect our future!''

Before Emma could rant him out more, he immediately placed his hand onto her mouth shutting her angry yells up.

''Get this nasty thing off of me, peasant''. Emma exclaimed, as Pops looked between her and the nervous people next to them.

''Your making a scene, Connor.'' Pops snarled angrily, slowly removing his hand from her mouth. Emma looked beside them and saw People looking at her in fear.

With a nervous laugh she glared at Pops, before looking back at the poor and frightened people.

''Just rehearsing for a movie.'' She lied, her eyes looking everywhere but the little group, before she looked passed Pops, her breath caught.

''What's wrong, Connor?'' Pops asked, raising an eyebrow, as she looked to see Kyle Reese and her sister looking at each other.

''Kyle and my sister are here.'' Emma whispered, just as the sound of guns being fired caught her and Pops attention.

''Get down!'' Pops yelled, not gently or softly pinning Emma to the ground. As the other T-800 shot at some of the people and Kyle.

''Let me go.'' Emma said, her eyes narrowed, as she struggled in Pops strong embrace. ''I wont ask you again.''

Pops glared at her but did as he was told and let her go. Before ducking just as the T-800 fired in his direction.

''We have to get out of here.'' Emma whispered, as she drawled her own gun. ''We have to find Kyle and my sister.'' Pops nodded computing all that she had said, and quickly they made a run for the exit just as Kyle and Sarah ran out.

''We need to get a truck.'' Emma whispered, as she ran to the nearest car. ''So we can pick Sarah and Kyle up in it, before the metal bastard comes for them.''

Pops nodded and with one swift punch, broke the window and unlocked the door. So Emma could get inside, as he hid in the backseat.

Quickly Emma drove the car near the alley where she knew Kyle and Sarah would be heading. Once They saw her they froze, just as the T-800 broke open the back door, and ran towards them.

''Come with me if you want to live!'' Emma yelled, before raising her gun, and shooting at the incoming T-800 making him stagger a little but get right down on track.

''Now you two!'' Emma yelled, causing Kyle to grab Sarah and push her into the truck, just as the T-800 reached them.

Without warning Emma hit the gas, causing Kyle and Sarah to fall back into the car, as Pops held onto the nearest thing, to keep from falling.

As soon as they were far away from the T-800 and the night club. Emma looked at Kyle and Sarah.

''You two ok?'' She asked, Kyle looked at her and nodded, as Sarah tried to take deep breaths to calm herself.

''W-what was that thing?'' Sarah asked, as Emma rolled her eyes, as Kyle checked outside the window making sure the T-800 wasn't on their tale.

''A cyberdyne's system Model 101.'' Emma explained, making Kyle look at her in shock, as Sarah's eyes widened.

''You mean like a robot?'' She asked, causing Emma to nod, just as Pops made himself seen as he leaned inbetween Sarah and Kyle.

''Not a Robot, cybernetic organism.'' Pops explained, Kyle turned and his eyes grew wide, as Sarah immediately tried to open the door, to escape Pops.

''Terminator!'' Kyle exclaimed, and immediately pulled Emma's gun from her jeans, and shot Pops in his chest making him frown.

''Stop the truck!'' Kyle ordered, Emma shook her head and Kyle glared at her. ''This thing is here to kill us. Stop the-'' Before Kyle could rant more about Pops. Pops took the moment and knocked him out.

''Seriously?!'' Emma yelled, as Kyle fell limp against the seat. As Sarah passed out from all the stress and fear inside her.

''He was trying to kill me.'' Pops defended with a glare, Emma rolled her eyes, and took the gun from Kyle's arm right before Pops could.

''Whatever.'' Emma mumbled.


	17. Chapter 17

**So Hi everyone um... I'll be trying to update another chapter today, just wanting to let you know that Emma being Sarah's sister wasn't Emma's dark secret no it's much more worse and strange but everything will be explained soon... And Remember to read and review...**

As soon as Emma and Pops made it to the hideout, Pops grabbed Kyle roughly by his collar, hoisting him up and throwing him over his shoulder. As Emma gently picked up her little sister bridal style.

''Be careful with him.'' Emma exclaimed angrily, causing Pops to give her a eye roll, as they made their way through the door by Pops pulling the door nob off and throwing it aside, before walking inside and practically throwing Kyle onto the small couch.

Emma stared daggers at him, as she gently laid Sarah onto the couch beside Kyle. She looked to see Pops leaning against the wall, giving her one of his signature grins.

''So what is the plan, Connor?'' Pops questioned, playing with some of loose strands of his long brown hair, before looking back at her. ''To stop this evil T-800? Or do you not have a plan?'' He teased.

''Of course I have a plan!'' Emma exclaimed angrily, causing the smirk to fade from Pop's lips as fast as a fox down a hole. ''First we get more ammunition. Then we steal a bullet proof van. Last Kill the T-800.'' She explained simply, before pulling off her jacket from the heat and placed it onto her sister.

''Good plan.'' Pops admitted clicking his tongue. ''But it seems we have more issues to deal with.'' He explained, as he looked down to see Kyle starting to wake up. Emma noticed this and raised a brow, as Kyle's eyes snapped open.

''What the hell happened?'' He groaned, slowly sitting up raising a hand to where Pops had knocked him out. ''Who are you?'' He demanded, as he gave Emma a look. Before turning to face Pops. ''And why in the hell are you with the Terminator?!''

Emma rolled her eyes. ''Look I hate him as much as you do...But.'' She paused biting her lower lip, as Kyle gave her a look glancing between her and the machine. ''He was re-programmed by an unknown agent.''

Kyle gave her a look that said she was lying. And the be honest with herself Emma knew exactly who and why Pops was sent back in time. But she shook her head not wanting to think about him right now. He had already caused enough trouble.

''You expect me to believe that this Terminator is re-programmed?'' Kyle asked giving her a look of disbelief, as well as Pops. ''This is all bullshit! I'm taking Sarah and leaving.''

Emma sighed before grabbing the nearest gun and raising it to strike him in the head. But Kyle saw this and grabbed the gun, and pushed her onto the ground making her wince in pain, as he pinned her to the floor.

''You're working with Skynet!'' Kyle yelled, raising his hand to knock her out but never got the chance, as Pops lifted him off of Emma and pinned him to the sofa almost waking Sarah in the process.

''She is not working with Skynet.'' Pops explained, as Emma sat up slowly looking at Pops who was staring daggers at Kyle. ''Neither am I. Emma is Sarah Connor's sister.'' Pops replied giving Emma a glance. ''And I will not allow harm to come to her. Sarah Connor's orders.''

Kyle swallowed but glared at him, before Pops let him go, letting him drop to the ground, as Emma slowly stood once more and approached him, her arms crossed. As Kyle stood too and walked angrily into the bathroom but not before giving both human and machine a look.

 _''_ Thanks.'' Emma replied bitterly, before gingerly brushing one of her sister's bangs aside and looked her over to see if she had been injured. But to her relief she wasn't...She was just scared for life. Thanks to Pops being an absolute idiot and revealing himself to her and Kyle.

If Pops had just followed her orders and stayed hidden in the back of the truck. She, Sarah, Reese and Pops would be gone by now. Looking for a solution to destroy the other Terminator.

But no he had to ruin everything. So lost in thought, Emma didn't even realize Pops was staring at her and approached her. His boots making loud clumps, as he approached. Emma felt a hand touch her shoulder causing her to shrug off his hand and whip around to see Pops.

''What?'' She demanded, slowly standing up, her arms crossed, eyes narrowed and teeth bared in an angry snarl. ''What could you possibly want?'' She snapped, for a split second Pops looked amused by her outburst before it was quickly replaced with a look of doubt.

''I have just gotten a new file.'' He explained, as Kyle got out of the bathroom taking deep breaths to calm down, as he noticed Pops was still in the room. ''We must go to an old cabin in the far eastern woods. And it is only a day away.''

Emma sighed but nodded. Before glancing back at the distraute Kyle who was staring at them intently. ''Protect my sister, Kyle.'' Emma said, as Pops walked out the door practically slamming it shut, causing Kyle to jump. ''If she dies...I will be the one to kill you.'' She warned.

''I will.'' Kyle nodded after swallowing the lump in his throat, watching as Emma walked after Pops slamming the door as well...

As soon as Emma reached the truck Pops was already in the passenger's seat. Giving her a small smirk. As she just simply rolled her eyes, as she shut the car door as she hopped in, feeling very uncomfortable.

Without words, She started the truck and began to head out into the city. As soon as they made it towards a yellow light. Emma groaned rolling her eyes, she hit the gas pedal, as Pops watched her intently, watching as they went very fast under the light.

(9:00Pm)

After an hour or so. Emma and Pops switched seats so she could rest. As Pops smirked to himself, as he looked out into the night sky. Hoping to get to the cabin faster so he could get back to Sarah.

(7:AM)

As Emma awoke she was surprised to hear singing. Opening her eyes, she saw Pops singing along to nothing. She raised a brow and slowly sat up. And looked out into the road, as Pops glanced at her.

''It seems I have awoken you.'' He replied, his voice gruff, as Emma wrapped the leather jacket Pops had obviously given her tighter against her as she felt a burst of cold wind. Emma didn't answer as Pops kept driving. She rolled her eyes, until she saw what Pops was doing and gasped out.

''Shit!'' She exclaimed, sitting up fast, as she saw Pops driving up fast to a yellow light, just as a semi came from the other side. ''What are you doing?!'' Emma yelled, griping the handle bar, as Pops went past the yellow light as fast as he could, causing the Semi to stop fast and crash. The hay bills falling off from it. As two more cars crashed into it.

''ok...'' Pops replied grinning from ear to ear, as Emma looked back and forth between him and the cars.

''Ok?'' Emma exclaimed angrily. ''Are you crazy! You almost got us killed!'' Emma snapped, as Pops faced the road. ''You said you watched me...I thought you knew the rules?''

Pops gave her a look. ''I do know the rules...'' Pops replied, before looking back at the road. As Emma stared daggers at him.

''Well for you're information pal, that was a yellow light back there!'' Emma snapped back, causing Pops to give her a look once more before turning back to face the road.

''I watched you very carefully.'' Pops explained simply. ''Red light stop. Green light go. Yellow light, go very fast.'' he remarked dryly. Emma sighed in annoyance. Until something hit her.

''The sooner we get to Sarah the better.'' She mumbled as Pops stared intently up ahead. ''I just want to get out of here...And away from you.'' Emma couldn't help but feel her voice brake slightly.

Pops suddenly stopped the car, causing Emma to give out a surprised gasp, as they pulled over to the side of the road. ''What the hell was that for?'' Emma snapped, as Pops opened his door and hopped out.

''We are here.'' He replied simply, causing Emma to let out a frustrated sigh, but follow him to their destination.

She could feel the cold wind go through her hair causing a sigh of relief to escape her. As she closed her eyes enjoying the fresh air. As Pops simply watched her, his head tilted to the side.

''Follow me.'' Pops instructed, but Emma rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him. Pops rolled his eyes as well. Emma ignored his remark, until she suddenly tripped causing an Arm to grip her waist.

''I said wait for me.'' Pops warned, his eyes dark, as he helped Emma to her feet once more, and tried to pull away. But that wasn't before Emma spotted a dark red tattoo on his arm, causing her breath to hitch.

There on his arm was an outline of a heart and a gun piercing through the middle, breaking it into two. The point went through a name. A name that made her breath hitch. A name she thought she would never see again. The name _Alice_ was on his arm.

''Who's Alice?'' Emma asked, as Pops let her go, and sighed glancing at the tattoo. ''Was she someone you knew?'' She questioned, Pops nodded.

''Someone from long ago... She's gone now'' Pops admitted, moving away to look at her with a raised brow. ''By the sound of you're question, it sounds that you are jealous.'' He teased, causing Emma to roll her eyes.

She glared at him because of his statement, and she wanted to just slap him in his face. And whip that smirk from his face.

''Please, why would I be jealous of a dead woman?'' Emma raised a brow, crossing her arms. But her smirk faded as Pops stared daggers at her. That's when everything hit her like a tone of bricks.

''The T-1000...'' Emma breathed her voice hitched. ''You only went back in time to get your revenge... To kill the thing that took away your love.'' She said, Pops looked away and she knew what she said was true.

Pops looked at her and glared. ''For someone who has never been in love, your quite perspective aren't you?'' Pops replied, as Emma swallowed.

''Maybe I was...'' Emma swallowed, looking straight into Pops eyes. ''Once...''


	18. Secrets finally revealed

"What do we need to find here?" Emma asked, and Pops followed her gaze to the small fire place, they were in front of. "Is it an object that can take us home to my sister?''

Pops nodded, as he poked at the fire with a stick, trying to make it more warm for them, as the wind got even colder outside.

''Yes. And a way to destroy the other Terminator." Pops explained simply, watching her scoot further to the fire place, his gaze catching on her hand. It was red with blood, although he wasn't certain if Emma had even noticed. "Connor, your hand.''

"My what?" Emma murmured, turning her hand palm up to look at the deep line scratched along it. "Crap."

"Give it here." Pops ordered softly, To her surprise. Despite rolling her eyes, she offered him her hand to examine it. It was deeper than he would have liked, but it was barely bleeding, something she clearly obtained earlier in their search. "Does it hurt?"

"It does now that I know it's there." She told him with a bitter scoff. ''Thank you for telling me.'' she replied sarcastically, as Pops pulled out a wine flask from his jacket, causing Emma to raise an eyebrow. Since when did Terminator's drink.

''I didn't know you bucket heads could-'' Emma paused, as Pops began to pour the wine on her cut. ''What the hell is that?!'' Emma exclaimed in pain, as Pops placed the flask back into his hand.

''Rum and a bloody waste of it too.'' Pops replied simply, before gently taking her hand, much to her surprise. And wrapped it with an old rag from his jacket. ''But this should help.'' Tenderly he used his teeth to finish the job.

''Thanks...'' Emma mumbled, quickly pulling her hand away from his grasp. ''For treating me.'' Pops gave her a small smile. Before he suddenly asked her something that made her head whip around.

''What's your name, Lass?'' Pops asked, causing Emma to swallow, at least he didn't call her Connor, that time. Pops gaze never left hers when she spoke.

''It's Emma Elizabeth Connor.'' Emma partially lied, trying to hide the shock on her own face, as soon as she said it.

''Emma Elizabeth Connor...''Pops repeated, disbelief lacing in his eyes. Emma could tell he didn't believe her. If that was the case, why didn't he call her out on the lie?

Quickly she shook her head at those thoughts. Hoping to help ease her mind off some things. Slowly Emma stood, trying to retreat to her dorm. Until Pops suddenly grabbed her hand, causing her to whip around.

''What?!'' She demanded, quickly pulling her hand free. ''Do you want to tell me more stories about you and...Alice?'' Emma paused at the name, raising an eyebrow.

Pops nodded. ''I do...But,'' He paused, bringing his hand to rest under his chin, as if in thought. ''I think we have met before. You and I.''

Emma's face paled slightly, before she gave him her best glare. ''Are you sure? I would think I would remember meeting someone or a thing such as yourself.'' She teased, her gaze serious.

''Ah, my good looks.'' Pops smirked, but never left her gaze. ''Is it my looks, Lass.''

Emma rolled her eyes. ''No, ever since me and Sarah flipped that stupid switch on your CPU. you haven't stopped talking.'' Her arms crossed over her chest, as she saw a frown place itself on Pops face.

''Is it wrong that I'm trying to get you to open up?'' He suddenly asked, causing Emma to roll her eyes once more.

''Open up? Why in the hell do I need to do that?'' Emma exclaimed, giving him a look. ''You said I was an open book.''

Pops nodded slightly. ''Yes...But you're afraid to reveal yourself.'' He pointed out softly, trying not to raise his voice. ''Tell me, Lass. What has you so afraid? About opening up to people? And for one thing you lied to me about your name.''

Emma could feel her heart drop at that. So he did know she was lying, which made her angry. ''Why would I lie about a name given to me by birth?'' She teased, trying to see his reaction.

Pops simply shrugged, before he sighed finally in defeat and sat onto the floor. Emma sighed too, and sat beside him. Much to Pops shock.

''So tell me, Lass,'' Pops began, as he looked into the fire. ''Have you ever been in love? Cause I don't think I heard you right the first time?'' Pops teased, as Emma rolled her eyes.

''I was young and a fool,'' Emma began, wrapping her arms around herself. ''I was dumb teenager in love once. I will never make that mistake again.'' Suddenly to her shock, Pops chuckled.

''What's so funny?'' She demanded sending him her best glare.

''You would feel the same way as to me,'' He admitted calming down. ''If the only person you ever truly loved was taken from you in an instant.'' He replied.

Emma rolled her eyes, before spreading the small blanket out and laying down on it. Knowing that they were going to be in this room all night.

''What made you to turn your back on love?'' Pops asked, as he laid beside her, resting his head against the small pillow. ''What made you hide your true nature?''

''I was a teenager like I said before.'' Emma muttered, as she turned on her side so she was facing him. ''In the end my heart was crushed by the man I loved. But I doesn't matter anymore, I moved on.''

''That's why you're afraid to get to attached to someone.'' Pops mused after a moment of silence. ''Afraid to let them crush your heart again.''

''Well yes, congratulations, Sherlock,'' Emma rolled her eyes, ''You figured me out.'' Slowly she turned so she was facing the ceiling.

''But...'' Pops paused, his eyes fixating on hers. ''Do you think you could forgive the person who broke your heart. The one who made you turn your back on love?'' He asked, staring at the frozen woman intently.

Emma shrugged. ''Cant say that I can...'' She admitted, turning to face him. ''He was with another woman when I found him.''

After that Pops went dead silent as did Emma. ''Goodnight, Terminator.'' Emma spat out, before turning on her side and going to sleep.

(Two days later)...

It had been two days since their talk in front of the fire place. And now they finally found the device that could them back to Sarah and kill the other Terminator. It was finally over, they have come an end to their mysterious journey. However there was a few things that Emma needed to do...

''Are you alright, Connor?'' Pops asked, as they entered another Cabin, which to Emma's relief had metal steal bars for a jail. But as she gazed into his eyes, she saw some concern in them.

''I've been thinking...'' Emma paused, placing her gun down onto the table. ''I think it's best if we part ways from here.'' She looked at him and felt relief as he acted the way she wanted him to.

''I'm afraid I cant have you do that.'' Pops stepped towards her in disbelief. She could see the anger and utter betrayal in his eyes. ''As promised I gave us a way to go back to you're sister and defeat the Terminator.''

Emma could feel her heart squeeze at his words. She knew she was hurting him and being way to unfair. He had helped her find a way back to her sister, and now here she was double crossing him.

''But you're not coming with me.'' Emma growled, walking to the door, Pops quickly following her.

''I'm not going to let you do this.'' He replied angrily. Emma heard him approach and whipped around to glare at him.

''Don't take another step closer.'' She seethed her eyes full of anger and distress. As she grabbed her gun and pointed it at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes as soon as she did it. But that was enough time to push him back so he fell onto the floor.

''Screw you.'' She growled, as she watched him stagger to his feet. ''I know what you really want. All you want is revenge on the T-1000.''

''Right now I'm fighting for something else.'' Pops admitted, as she grabbed her leg, causing her to fall to the floor. ''A Promise I once made.''

''Well, to bad your going to break that promise.'' Emma rolled her eyes, but deep inside her head was spinning.

''I promised her I would never stop fighting for us.'' Pops admitted, pinning her against the floor. ''And I will make that promise made.'' Quickly Emma swung at him once more, but he easily caught her leg.

''Good form.'' He commented. And Emma had to admit his strength did come in handy. ''You must have had a decent teacher.'' Pops waggled his eyebrows. Emma moved to punch him in his face, but he moved aside.

''Oh, you have no idea.'' Emma grunted before lunging at him. But to her dismay he caught her lunge for the sixth time. And made her drop her gun. And with a flick of his wrist, Emma spun in the air once more and landed roughly on her back.

''Shit.'' Emma cursed, as he slowly stalked his way towards her. Her heart raced in shock as she had to admit defeat. And here he was standing over her.

''I win.'' He grinned, but frowned when Emma took out a small device from her pocket. Emma smirked.

''Not quite.'' Before Pops could do anything. He was suddenly sucked against the bars of the cell, as Emma shot him with her gun, meant to stop a Terminator.

''Thank you for your help but I'm done with you.'' Emma growled, before looking towards the door, until Pops voice spoke.

''Have I told you a lie?'' He asked, the sorrow in his voice nearly making Emma's heart crush. But made her face him. He was pleading with her, trying to get her to rejustify her actions. But she was having none of it.

''Let me tell you a little secret.'' Emma began, slowly meeting his gaze. ''I know when someone is lying. Tell me why is the real reason you clearly desire to go back to 1973?''

She could see his jaw clench and she smirked, at the irritation in his gaze. ''To get revenge on the thing that took my love from me.'' Pops repeated with a growl. His answer almost mocking her.

''I've waited so long for this moment.'' Pops admitted, meeting her gaze. He looked at her in way that Emma knew. that he knew what was going to happen next.

But she pursed her lips, not liking this at all. ''You still didn't answer my question. But I guess your just wasting my time.'' She began to walk away.

''You should know.'' Pops said knowingly, trying to fight back against the magnetic pull that her gun did to him.

Emma whipped her head around. ''What's that supposed to mean?'' She demanded angrily. ''Tell me.''

''Did you really think I wouldn't help you?'' Pops asked, before locking his eyes with hers. ''I would expect you have a little faith in me, _Alice.''_

Emma's eyes winded in shock as she took a step back in fear. He had figured her out. All her walls she built because of him, crumbled down, leaving her exposed. Did he know who she was the whole time. That she wasn't really Emma but Alice Connor.

''Oh, yes. Despite the fact you tried to conceal you identity and blocking me out. I knew who you were the moment we ran into each other again.'' Pops replied, sensing her confusion. '' I would recognize your eyes anywhere. The same ones I dreamed about for over the past 3 years.''

''Dammit, Daniel, why didn't you tell me?'' Alice demanded angrily, as she put two and two together. ''You were never re-programmed. You sent yourself back in time. Your CPU didn't need to be messed with. You were playing both me and my sister.''

Pops shrugged. ''I thought you would open up to me yourself. As for the other things yes. But I did not play both you and your sister.''

For a moment Alice was silent before she glared at him, and turned away. ''Goodbye, Daniel.'' She replied bitterly, before walking out, causing Pops to pull at his arms.

''Connor!...Alice!'' He yelled after her with so much sorrow. Alice had to block out his voice. She couldn't face him, no, not after what he had done. Right now all that cared was getting back home to her sister and defeating the other T-800.


	19. Note very Important

**Sorry this isn't an update but this is a ''Very'' Important Note about another story I've been wanting over a year to do. Please tell me if I should write it or not. Please Message in the comments please.**

 **(Give me your very honest reviews on this please )**

 **1984 T-800 x Skynet's Daughter Love Story**

 **About: Alice Skynet (The Daughter of Skynet) was a test by the creators of Skynet**. **They took an unborn child and attcached the fetus to a machine which would create her into a Terminator hybird. They did this to try and break away from the method of actually making Terminators from scraps of metal and things like that . So she was born but doesn't have a mother well she did before she was killed and skynet is her father since she is made from the same code as the other machines**

 **About The 1984 t-800 (T) Is a cyberdyne's System Model 101 who becomes best friends with Alice at just 5 years old and ever since then. And he as well as Alice have a crush on each other. But in this version he still kills people back in 1984 (Because he wants Sarah dead because SKynet and T think John Connor killed Alice back in 2029. So it's all about Revenge (No programming) Just cold blooded revenge.**

 **Cast...**

 **The Terminator: Arnold Schwarzenegger**

 **Alice Skynet: Jennifer Morrison**

 **Sarah Connor: Linda Hamliton**

 **Kyle Reese :Michael biehn**

 **John Connor: Jason Clarke**

 **Skynet: Matt Smith (Voice or body form)**

 **Young T-Oliver clover**

 **Young Alice-Abby Ross**

 **Title of Story: Daughter of Darkness**

 **Rating: (R) For nude scenes, Sexual scenes, Blood and violence, Languge. And for rude comedy.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry haven't updated in a while so many other stories to do Lol. Anyways here you go... And this will be in Alice's POV and probably part in Pops POV... Read and Review**

 **Alice's POV...**

''Finally,'' I sighed, with a whip of my long blond hair, which I tied back into a high ponytail. It had taken almost a week and two days, for me to finally lose Daniel or as my sister likes to call him 'Pops'. Stepping out of the truck, and with a slam with the door. I quickly made my way back to the Hidden Cabin where I knew Kyle and Sarah would be staying.

Before I could move a single step. The door burst opened. And I was met with Kyle, in a attacking position form, holding his 70's shotgun tightly in his hands, I simply rolled my eyes and held both my hand's up in surrender. Slowly Kyle lowered his gun, and glanced back at the truck as he approached me, still holding the gun tightly.

''Did the plan work?'' He asked, his voice a low whisper. As he looked around like Pops was going to come out of the truck. ''Is he gone?''

I nodded, slowly lowered my arms, before snatching the gun from his hands, receiving a small glare and smirk in the process, which only made me laugh. Slowly I made my way into the cabin and smiled to myself, as I saw my sister still asleep. Quickly I glanced back at Kyle who was leaning against the front door frame, crossing his arms. Like he owned the place.

''Is he safe?'' I whispered, my voice low enough for only us to hear. As I didn't trust what or someone that could be hiding in the shadows, as I leaned closer to him, my voice barely a whisper. When Kyle didn't answer I felt my patience run out. ''Is he safe?!''I demanded angrily and annoyed.

''Yes,'' Kyle replied with a glare, as he quickly handed the new set of ammo to me, which I tucked into my pocket. ''You're 'Friend is safe'.'' Kyle said emphising the ''F''. I scoffed angrily, and looked at him with a shocked expression. ''Let me guess you didn't tell 'It' Didn't you?'' He suddenly asked.

I shook my head, slightly, just slightly taken aback, how did he know. I quickly raised my hand to punch him. But Kyle just simply held his hands up in surrender, which made me slowly lower my fist.

''How do you know?'' I whispered angrily, crossing my arms, as I blew a stray of wild blonde hair from my face, giving Kyle a death glare, which made him shiver much to my satisfaction. ''How do you know he's even 'it's?''

''I have my speculation,'' Kyle shrugged carelessly, as he hoped off the wall, and circled around me like a predator stalking it's prey. ''And besides he's safe. He's with you're mother. She offered to watch him. I'm surprised our plan even worked.'' He smirked.

''Good planning I guess,'' I could hear myself choke on some of my own words, what was that thing I felt deep inside me. Guilty? Or maybe I was happy that I finally get to say good riddance to the man or as I like to call it. 'it' broke my heart 4 years ago. I was only 16 when I had fallen in love with him. But at 20 years old. I finally know that true love it doesn't exist anymore. Well not for me.

''Thanks,'' I smiled, as I buried the hurt and loss deep inside of me. Knowing how bad I felt about leaving Pops back at the abandoned cabin. But now I know that my real family is waiting her and in 1973. Where I can finally and forever forget Pops ever existed. Grabbing the keys from Kyle. Knowing if Pops could get free from the gravity device. I used Kyle's car, to make sure Pops didn't know it was me. ''Thank you, Kyle. Now this is where we must say goodbye.''

Before Kyle could respond. I slammed the front door, quickly making my way towards the truck and quickly drove off into the morning sky. As I made it to a stoplight. I Had enough time to put more ammo into the gun slot. And quickly threw it back into the passenger seat, before the light turned green.

After passing some gas stations. I decided to finally stop at one. And make a phone call to my mother. To see is Henry was ok. Quickly I hopped out of the truck and over to the phone booth and quickly pulled the man in front of it aside, who groaned out angrily and in pain, as I quickly dialed the number.

''Hey man,'' He groaned, as he got back onto his feet. ''You've got a serious attitude problem.'' I rolled my eyes at the comment. But I had to admit he did have a point. Ever since Pops broke my heart those years ago I've nothing but hostile. Soon enough I could hear my mom's voice on the other line.

''Mom?'' I questioned, as I placed the one to my ear, smiling as she began to talk, as I leaned against the phone booth. I rolled my eyes as she just simply started getting worried.

''Oh, honey. Please tell me when you will be here. I've been worried sick dear.'' She asked pleadingly, but I sighed biting my lower lip. ''I'm in a cabin with Henry alone. And you cant tell me why you are alone?'' She said.

''I'll be there soon,'' I finally said, quickly hanging up before making my way towards the truck angrily, slamming the door. ''Mother.'' I muttered under my breath. As I drove away. Next stop Big bear lake...

(Big Bear Lake)

After hours of driving. I parked the truck and walked towards the cabin. But as I got there, I froze. I noticed the front door was kicked in. And the window's were shot, but as I walked closer. I almost gagged at the sight. There in the middle of the door, with blood dripping from every place her body was my mother...

''Henry?!'' I yelled, feeling worry and concern reeling in on me. ''Henry?! Where are you?'' I called out once more. Only to hear a terrified scream in response. Instantly I raced behind the cabin, only to dodge as the T-800 fired several rounds at me. Holding Henry in a death grip close to him, as he stood over the dock.

''Alice Connor?'' I could hear the T-800 ask in it's emotionless, and unfeeling voice. Which made my heart quicken. ''Come out. Or I will terminate Henry Swan. You have only 3 chances. 1...'' I quickly grabbed my gun as he started to count down, still holding Henry by his mouth. ''2...3.''

Before he could even hurt Henry. I quickly made myself known, and dodged the bullets, as Henry screamed in fear, his bright blue eyes brimming with fresh new tears. I felt the anger flow insider me much more, like a predator wanting to be unleashed. when I saw the T-800 throw him far from him.

''You think that killing my mother made me angry?'' I asked, through clenched teeth, holding my gun tightly in my hand. ''Do not hurt my, Henry!'' I screamed, quickly charging at him, hitting him in the face with gun, only breaking it in two. Before I knocked him off his feet, causing him to fall onto the ground.

''Henry!'' I yelled, glancing back at him, as he slowly stood up his little legs barely holding him. ''Run!'' I commanded, he was hesitant but I gave him a glare. And he ran knowing I meant business.

After he was out of sight, I turned my attention back at the dead eyes emotionless T-800. Who quickly pinned me underneath him, glaring down at me. Awe did I make someone mad? I grinned, but frowned as he hovered over me. My arms pinned by his massive hands, as he grabbed his 9MM. And quickly loaded a round into it. Before pointing it towards me.

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. But it never came. Opening my eyes, I was shocked to see the T-800 looking down at me, but with it's power cell shot right out of him. Quickly I moved it aside. And turned around to go back to get Henry. When everything around me froze.

Pops was there in the entrance to the Cabin, leaning against the wall. He was staring directly at me, toying with his gun

''Pops,'' The word fell from my lips without any type of warning. As I continued to stare him down, feeling my walls come back up instantly.

''Connor,'' He answered, slowly pushing himself off the wall. He slowly took a step towards me but I instantly backed up, shaking my head, fighting off the tears.

''No.'' I said, my voice strong. I wasn't going to be weak in front of him. I was strong, powerful, a fighter. There was no way in hell I would let him, or anyone for that matter, turn off soft. ''I told you to stay away from me. Get out of here.'' For an extra measure I pointed to the car.

''You don't want me to go,'' Pops declared, walking even closer. ''I know you don't. Just...Hear me out. Allow me to explain.''

''I don't want to hear your lies,'' I snarled angrily. ''How did you even get free? And how did you find me?''

''I have my ways,'' Pops answered, countinuing to walk even closer to me. I stood my ground for a minute then bolted behind me. I was heading for the woods. ''Alice!'' Pops called from behind me with a groan. I heard his footsteps chasing after me.

The woods was the easiest to find me in. I cursed mentally for teaching Pops everything about these woods. As I ran even faster. With Pops calling my name over and over trying to explain everything about that day. But I didn't want to hear any of it.

''Alice, stop!'' Pops yelled, as he chased after me. ''Bloody hell woman slow down!''

I ignored him and ran back at the cabin and into the kitchen, behind the istle but froze when Pops stood the other end.

''I want you to leave!'' I yelled angrily, as I tried to move to escape but Pops moved the same way as me. ''I meant it, Pops!'' I warned, finally fed up with the hole cat and mouse chase.

''Not until you hear me out.'' He answered quietly. ''You don't understand. Helen she was nothing...''

As he was speaking I took the chance to run for the door. But it wasn't until a matter of seconds when I felt Pops massive hands pin me against the wall.

''I quite like this position,'' Pops whispered in my ear. His body was pressed against mine, and his right hand had captured my wrists above my head. His other hand rested under my chin, forcing me to look at him. ''Are you ready to listen?''

''Just get it over with,'' I answered. I had lost. I had to pay the price now. ''But just because I'm listening doesn't mean I'll believe you.''

Pops pursed his lips, and I smirked. As I realized he didn't like that answer very much, as his leg went between my legs. I glared at him, while he looked at me with so much sorrow and sincerity. Before Pops could open his mouth. That's when I heard a voice that made my heart stop.

''Mommy?'' Henry called, quickly running into the kitchen, making Pops grip on me immediately falter, as he turned to look at him. ''What's going on? Why are you yelling?'' He asked, I felt my heart start to crack, as I quickly went over to him, as Pops continued to stare at him.

''Who's this?'' he asked, me pointing to Henry, who looked back at him in complete confusion. As I grasped his shoulders.

''My son,'' I answered simply, causing Pops to look between me and Henry, as he muttered 'What' under his breath.

''I-Is that, Daniel?'' Henry asked, making my breath catch as I tried to lead him out the door. I could feel everything crashing down on me.

''I need you to stay outside for a little while longer, ok?'' I whispered, as I slowly turned him so he was facing the door. ''Let's go.''

''H-How old are you?'' I could hear Pops ask, his breath breaking in his throat, as I tried to steer Henry away. As I told him not to tell him. ''How old are you, Kid!'' Pops suddenly yelled, causing Henry to rip from my arms.

''Five!'' Henry screamed angrily, looking between us. ''Now, why is everyone yelling?!'' He asked, as I looked down, not wanting to see Pops reaction nor Henry's.

Slowly I looked up, to meet Pops eyes, which were filled with wonder and shock as he stared between me and Henry. ''He's five?'' He asked, like he was wishing it was true. I didn't answer just stayed still.

''Mommy?'' Henry asked, looking back at me, as I slowly took a step forward, avoiding Pops gaze. As he looked sadly at me Henry.

''Is this my son?'' Pops chocked, as he pointing at Henry, who instantly looked at him, confusion in his eyes.

''No, my dad was a fireman he died...'' Henry said, before looking at me. ''T-That's what you told me you said...'' I felt my heart break as Henry looked at Pops once again. Who looked back at him.

''Is this...'' Pops began as I pulled Henry into my arms. ''My son?'' He asked once more. As I gently cupped Henry's cheeks so he was looking directly into my eyes.

Slowly I whispered the word that broke my heart. ''Yes...'' I smiled sadly, I noticed Pops quickly cover his mouth, as Henry just angrily shook his head and shrugged me off and ran out the door and outside.

Slowly I looked back at Pops who's eyes were wide with pure sadness and shock. As he still has his hand over his mouth. Ignoring the feeling in my stomach I ran after Henry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Poor Henry I k** **now lol. But anyways here's the next chapter a little longer... Review please**

 **Alice's POV...**

Running outside I could feel my eyes slowly brim with tears, as I remembered my own son's reaction. Anger, Confusion... _Betrayal._ The last thought made me swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. I never wanted my son to know his Father. The man no ' _Machine'_ who...Lied, betrayed, hurt, and worst of all... _Broke my heart._ Not to mention he almost got me arrested and my own father disowned me after finding out about my teenage pregnancy. I was only 16 when I became pregnant. And I had to go through it alone. But my mother helped me even after my father treated me like shit. But since the day Henry had been born. I never ever thought he was a mistake, even though his father never knew about him...Until now.

After walking a little ways away from the cabin, I found Henry sitting on the edge of the dock, his little legs kicking, as he stared solemnly into the water. With a deep and shuttering inhale I made my over to him, my boots making noise as I approached, before sitting next to my son. We sat there for several seconds in quietness, as I played with my fingers nervously at what he would say, or if he wanted me to speak first. But he beat me to the punch.

''So that's him,'' Henry paused, glancing up at me. ''That's my dad?'' It was quick question but I slowly nodded and gently moved a curl from his face, as I inhaled deeply once more, trying to fight back tears.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Henry asked, shrugging my hand off his shoulder, as his glare slowly was replaced with a frown. ''The truth about my dad?''

I sighed, but told him. ''Because I thought I'd never see him again,'' I paused, as I looked straight into his eyes. ''I never wanted too.'' That last word stung, but I hoped Pops heard it, he did break my heart first after all.

''Why not?'' Henry asked, staring with my with disdain, causing me to look down into the water, shaking my head, my mouth parting slightly.

''He was a killer, Henry,'' I began, chocking on some of my words. ''A-A liar, a bad guy...''I paused once more, as I noticed Henry's face. ''He broke my heart and betrayed me...''

Again there was silence between us, as Henry took in everything I just said about his father, his own father. The very man who I never wanted to know about Henry, or that I was still alive. It wasn't a moment too soon, when Henry began to speak again.

''I could have taken it you know,'' He stated, causing me to sigh once more, as he slowly looked back at me. ''the truth, about my father and about everything-''

''I know, Kid.'' I sighed, cutting him off, as I continued to fight back more tears remembering everything Pops did to me. ''He was just a part of my life that I...Wanted to forget.'' I paused, shaking my head. ''that's why I didn't tell you...I was thinking of me, not you.''

Slowly Henry bowed his head, before saying five words that shattered me. ''I want to meet him,'' He whispered with such determination, making my breath catch. ''I want to meet my dad.''

Nodding my head, I slowly got up and went to walk back to the cabin, only to see Pops standing just outside the door, where my mother had laid, but I noticed her body covered by leaves, guessing he had moved her, so Henry wouldn't have to see.

Slowly I looked straight into his eyes, as he stared me down. ''He wants to meet you,'' I whispered slowly, ''My son wants to meet you.'' Pops gave me a look as he sighed, looking at me with regret.

''You weren't going to tell me about him,'' He said, making me freeze, as his voice lowered to a dangerous level, meaning he was angry and shattered. ''That's why you tried to leave me here. So I would never find out about him.''

''Yes,'' I said, my voice firm, even though I wanted to yell at him. ''And no I was never on planning on telling you about, Henry.'' I stated truthfully, fisting my hands into the pockets of my jacket.

Pops avoided my gaze as he sighed. ''Yeah, well he's my kid too, so you don't get to make that decision by yourself anymore,'' He stated, as I he was pointing the obvious, causing me to roll my eyes.

''Great, go talk to him then,'' I nodded to the dock, causing Pops to look at Henry, who quickly glanced back before looking back into the water, before Pops could move, I stopped him. ''But don't break his heart...'' I warned.

Pops sighed, ''Trust me, I'm not going to do to him,'' Pops glanced at the dead T-800. ''What he did to, Henry ''

''And what you did to me,'' I growled, my voice angry, as he slowly chuckled nervously, as he glanced between me and Henry, before taking a deep breath. I could tell he was nervous as he scratched behind his ear.

''Ok, I get I we're all messed up,'' He smiled, lowering his hand from his ear, as he gave me look. ''Let's just try to avoid that with, Henry.'' He stated, leaving my side, and going to talk to our son. As I watched him.

''Alright,''

 **Pops POV...**

Slowly I made my way over to the young lad, who was actually my son. The son I never knew existed until now. The son I never got to help raise. The very child I left Alice to raise by herself. But now that I'm here I wont make that mistake again. I will never let her and Henry go. Slowly and nervously I sat beside my son, who looked down into the water.

''So, your my dad,'' He said, looking at me with a small smile, which I returned, and nodded, gently placing my hand onto his shoulder.

''Yeah, lad,'' I started, my voice breaking as he stared me up and down, before glancing at the dead T-800 I had killed, I could see a little pit of fear in his eyes when he looked back at me, causing my non-exiting heart to shatter, but then he smiled.

''I'm Henry,'' He began, causing my smile to widen even more, as he had the same name my friend from the future had, the man I told Alice about. ''Henry Daniel Conner.''

''It's nice to meet you, Henry.'' I nudged him gently, causing him to smile slightly, as he looked back down into the water before looking back at me. ''I'm sorry it took so long for us to meet.'' I finished.

''It's ok,'' Henry smiled, ''You didn't know.''

(1 hour later, Restraunt: Friendly's)

 **Alice's POV...**

After me and Pops slowly began to work everything out, for Henry's sake. I hopped out of the jeep, as Pops was waiting inside the restraunt, since he had taken his motorcycle. I could see Henry roll his eyes in annoyance, as we entered, I had to practically push him along, as I saw Pops sitting at a booth.

''Why did you bring me here?'' Henry asked, with an eye roll, as we approached Pops, who was over reading a menu. ''I don't want to talk to you about anything anymore. Not even about school.''

I sighed but nodded. ''You don't have too,'' I sighed, as I pushed him towards Pops who grinned at him and me. ''You can talk to him.'' Pops gave me a look, but he quickly looked at Henry with a grin.

''Hey, Lad!'' Pops smirked, pointing his finger at the booth across from him. ''Saved you two a seat.'' Henry slowly, smiled and sat from the booth across from him, as I gave Pops a look.

''I'm going to get a coffee,'' He whispered, causing Pops to nod, and playfully motion me away, so he could spend some time with our son.

 **Pops POV...**

''Hey lad what's up,'' I smiled, as Henry gave me a look. ''How's your mother, she hasn't spoken to me recently after everything.'' Henry simply shrugged, before we turned out head's as the waitress came by, with Henry's ice cream, which I had ordered before he and Alice came here.

''One large sundae,'' The woman known as Ruby replied, sending me a smile, as she passed Henry his treat. ''Extra everything,''

''Thank you.'' I replied with a smile, before slowly pushing the treat towards my son, who stared at it for a couple of moments as I leaned in, before he gave me a raised eyebrow making me raise one in return.

''Extra everything?'' Henry asked, as he stared at the glass, causing me to give a nervous smile, as he slowly pushed the glass aside. ''You don't think I know a bribe when I see one?''

I chuckled, just like his mother. ''That obvious hu?'' I asked, as he smiled carelessly, slowly bouncing in his seat, with wicked look. Yep defiantly like his own mother, but I could see a little bit of me in there as well.

''So, what do you want?'' Henry asked, folding his arms over his chest, causing me to chuckle, as he gave me his mother's stern look. Well I couldn't lie to him.

''Well your mom and me,'' I began, as I glanced at Alice who was waiting for her drink. '' Don't think that 1984 is the safest place for you right now,'' I explained, causing his smile to disappear. ''And what I was thinking, after you're mom goes back to 1973 to get you're aunt, Sarah. What if we go to 1995.''

''1995?'' Henry rose an eyebrow, probably shocked about the hole time-travel thing. ''Are you serious?'' I didn't say anything as he continued. ''It's because the T-1000's in 1973 isn't it? And you don't want Sarah to meet Kyle, and you don't want to make the timeline the same?'' Smart kid, I thought. ''But If we go back to 1973 and defeat the T-1000 then we can fix everything. Sarah wont be in danger neither will I.''

I sighed, but nodded. ''Yeah, until then why don't we go to 1995.'' I smiled. Henry nodded, before grabbing his backpack. Making me confused as he suddenly got up but he eased me.

''Going to the bathroom,'' He simply replied, before rushing off, just as Alice came back, as I fixed my collar, as she handed me one of the coffee's.

''How did it go?'' She asked, as he put her red jacket back on the same one she wore when I saw her again. ''With Henry about everything?''

I smiled and nodded. ''It went good, he said yes.'' I smiled, causing her to furrow her eyebrows in shock. ''Not bad as day 1 as a dad if I do say so myself-''

''Wait where's his backpack?'' Alice said, cutting me off, causing me to shrug. As I stared where Henry had been recently sitting.

''I don't know he took it with him.'' I replied with a smile, as Alice glared at me with shock and disdain.

''To the bathroom? Did you really fall for that?'' She asked, causing my smile to disappear, as I noticed the worry lacing in her eyes. ''He's your son.''

Slowly that's when everything dawned on me. ''He's running.''

(Meanwhile)

Henry is running off into the woods, his mission to go back to 1973 and defeat the T-1000 and get his aunt back, without his parents.


End file.
